Whispers in the dark
by LunaHozuki666
Summary: Instincts were the only thing they followed now. Nothing else matters to them except their masters and revenge.WARNING: Oc, Sarcastic and cold Naruto. Some yaoi. NarutoxOc


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. I do own some of the ocs that will appear though and of course the main one.

A/N: I was reading "Naruto of the band of seven" by Weasleyrules and "Brothers" by Evander when I thought of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1:**

Blue eyes scanned the vastness of the grey/white, seemingly endless desert. The boy they belonged to sighed when he saw no sighs of life with his vision range and walked back into the cave where he and his best friend had taken shelter.

He stopped when he saw the red headed girl sitting next to the fire, her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

The girl's brown eyes and the male's blue ones made contact. "Any luck Naruto?"

The blonde closed his eyes, dropped his head then shook it. "Nothing, Ren-chan."

Sadness washed over Ren's face before she let her head drop. Naruto sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Don't worry, we'll find someway to get out of this place."

Ren closed her eyes. "I hope so Naruto. I really do."

XXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki and Ren Shikiri were at their wits end. Both children had been stuck here for what seemed like forever, and they didn't even know how or why. Memories of their earlier days were hazed over and they had no idea how to get them back.

The only things they did remember were their names, how old they were and that they were very close friends. That was enough for them to get by, for the moment anyway. But now hunger and thirst from not eating or drinking anything since they arrived here was starting to catch up to them.

Also, they noted strange changes happening to them. Their skins were getting considerably paler, their nails were becoming more pointed and a hole was starting to open where their hearts would usually be. The holes were now the size of a ping-pong ball and getting larger by the days that pass.

They knew not of their fate, only that the desire to survive was getting stronger and they knew it would be a matter of time before that very instinct would consume them.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, or day(whatever it was), Naruto and Ren were sound asleep, curled up next to each other. Last nights' depression episode left them both exhausted and it seemed like nothing would wake them up.

They were so out of it, they didn't notice 2 horrifying creatures wearing white masks come into their cave and hover over them.

The biggest one, which looked like the cross between an ox and a monkey, narrowed its gold/black eyes, licked its lips(or whatever) and began to drool. Some of it landed on Naruto, who stirred in his sleep, wiped some of it off and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head and slowly blinked, trying to straiten out his vision and once he got a clear of what was drooling on him, he screamed.

"Ren, REN, wake up , wake up!" He yelled in a panic, looking between his friend and the two creatures.

The red head closed her eyes tighter before turning over to look at the blonde. "Naruto, what is it?" She asked tiredly. When he didn't answer, she looked where he was looking and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her hand and speeding off before the creature could bite down on them. The creatures gave chase, eagerly eager to eat the 7 year olds.

Naruto and Ren knew this cave was not all that big but it had many cracks in its wall, most of which could hold the two. They took a left then found a crack big enough for them and managed to get in the center.

They slowed down their breathing and stayed quiet, hoping they wouldn't be found. Naruto and Ren screamed out when the creatures found them, blocked both exits and began to ram into the walls.

The children crouched into a fetal position, shaking with fear, tears running down their faces.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Ren cried, looking at the blonde. Naruto looked back at her. "I...I don't know.

Suddenly, the walls crumbled arund them and the children came face to face with the 2 drooling monsters.

**"GYAAAAAAH!" **The monsters ran towards them, mouths open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

In the hokage tower in Konohagure no Sato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, sat in his chair, looking out his window and at the rain pouring on the village. Depression had once again settled into his mood as the rain reminded him of the night 2 months ago.

He turned his chair away from the window and took his place at his desk. The 3rd picked up two files and opened them.

The left one contained a picture of a blonde, spikey haired kid with blue eyes. The name next to it said "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki".

The right one contained a picture of a red headed girl with brown eyes. The name next to that one said "Ren Kumori Shikiri".

Sarutobi closed his eyes.

2 months ago, on Feburary 3rd, the 7 year olds were chased by an apparently drunken man with a sword. When the black ops caught up with him, he was covered in blood and they arrested him. The man claimed that he didn't know what had happened but they didn't believe him and he was put in jail.

Honestly, this case had the third baffled. It was the children's blood on the man's sword and body but their bodies were nowhere to be found and they all knew that he couldn't have had enough time to hide the bodies.

So the question that keeps haunting him is, "Where are they?"

With no bodies to claim if they were dead or not, Sarutobi could only hope that they had gotten away.

* * *

So what do you think guys? Critisism is always accepted and tell me what you liked about it.

Signing out~

Luna


End file.
